In This World, It's Kill Or BE Killed Underfell Genocide Run
by UndertaleTrashHoe
Summary: Possibly a work-in progress. Depends on what you think of this story. I don't really know what else to say other than that. The first story mentions cutting and suicide. And there's some colorful language. I'm doing the skelebrothers first, then if anyone wants me to add in others, I will. Don't hate plz. Enjoy!


**WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILER CONTENT AHEAD. BRINGS UP SELF-HARM AND POSSIBLE SUICIDE. And also contains foul language (Because, well, this is Underfell!Sans-) and sadness. ...Or my sucky description of it.**

 **||| Note from UndertaleTrashHoe: First of all, I would like to apologize for the sucky-ass title. I'm not good at coming up with them and I hope to get better overtime. Now that that's out of the way, I'm thinking about making this into a small UF!Genocide series; about two or four chapters. Starting with beginnings and ends of the Genocide Route with both Papyrus dying and Sans getting revenge and vise-versa. (Sans dying and Papyrus getting revenge, for those who don't know what vise-versa means) Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!||**

The edgy smol skeleton was at home, watching the MTT channel. Why? Because nothing good was on, so why not watch a robot talk about stupid shit or whatever? From time to time, Red checked outside for any signs of his tol brother, the Terrible Papyrus. Nothing but snow. Odd. It had been two hours since the egotistical guardsman set out to finally kill the human, take their soul, and deliver it to the King of Monsters himself; King Asgore. With all the training that Papyrus had went through, one would think that he would return after half an hour. Or perhaps five minutes, since his combat skills were impeccable. Just what could be taking him so long?

'Where the Hell is that bastard?' Sans wondered to himself, checking outside for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. 'To think that Boss would have killed that little brat by now. What's taking him so long?'

Red then sighed and slipped on his overly-fluffy jacket and his dark red sneakers. As much as he hated his own brother-mostly because of how he treats him and how many times the tall one downgraded the short one-Sans had to make sure that he was alright and not doing anything reckless. He then walked out the door and started towards where Pap said he was going to put an end to the human's life.

However, when the short skeleton got there, he found only nothing. No one for quite a ways. No sign of a small child, a hint of despicable laughter. Nothing. Because skeleton logic, Sans frowned and searched the area for any sign of pitch-black article of clothing. Or even a hint of red in the sea of mist. Perhaps a bone or two. There was nothing. Nothing for yards.

"Boss?" Red called out, his voice echoing in the disturbing silence.

Instead of getting a cheese-gratery douchy response, there was only more silence. Sans looked around more and continued to call out to Papyrus. Still nothing. How in the name of Hell could anyone lose a tall overly-confident asshole-skelebro? Unless…no. He shook his head. He wouldn't let himself think of such a thing. Pap was the strong one who has faced umpteen anger-driven monsters who wanted him dead and lived. Hell, he even survived Undyne's wrath. And Undyne was the second-strongest monster in the Underground. Besides the King himself, of course. There was no way that a mere child could end an elite guardsman's life. ...Was there? A hint of red caught the smol skeleton's attention. However, upon closer examination, it was the guardsman's scarf mostly covered in a thin blanket of snow.

'No...he couldn't be…' "B-Boss?" The edgy short skeleton called out once again with a small waver in his voice.

His movements became more frantic. This had to be another dream. Another stupid damn dream. Or a cruel prank. Papyrus couldn't be dead. Not his younger brother. He just couldn't be! But...what other reason was there that the tall skeleton's scarf was left on the ground? And the towering skeleton wasn't one to pull any sort of prank or anything. Sans' soul pulsed like a running human's heart as he desperately cried out to the Terrible Papyrus. His hands began to shake and he could feel a somewhat familiar feeling rush through him. A mixture of fear and pain; fear that his only family could be turned to dust and the pain that Sans did nothing to keep it from happening. He had searched for forty five minutes until he collapsed to his knees, clearish-red tears running down his cheekbones.

"P-PAPYRUS, YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD, YOU DOUCHEBAG!" The smol cried out, his entire stout big-boned body trembling. "I SWEAR TO ASGORE, IF YOU'RE DEAD, I'LL-I'LL KILL YOU!"

Silence was the only thing that responded to the skeleton's poor aching soul. That little brat...Sans never saw it coming. The human had struck down his younger brother. There was no other way around it. The Terrible Papyrus was...gone. And the damn kid was to blame. Hardly able to control himself, Red shakily wrapped his brother's tattered scarf around his neck. If Sans didn't truly care for what other monsters were facing, he would have shut himself out and turned to his cutting habit. And perhaps later ending his own life. But...he just couldn't. There was too much rage. Pained rage. With no drug to keep it at low levels. The short skeleton's red eye glowed a bit brighter in hatred for his younger brother's killer and the pain he felt from letting Papyrus go.

'God damn it, kid….you've got quite the nerve to kill my only family. The only person who didn't try to kill me in this Hellhole. 'Course, the boss is-was-a pain in the ass at times and he has struck out at me and you multiple times. ...But that doesn't change the fact that he was my brother.'

After a short few minutes of pulling himself together, Red stood up and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, making his way to Asgore's Castle. With every step he took, his fury escalated higher and higher to the point when he can't even see straight. All Sans could imagine...was the human's lifeless body on the floor of Judgement Hall. And that thought made him...anxious. In a way. He reminisced to when Papyrus was still alive and kicking. Always beating on the smol and telling him how worthless he was. But that didn't matter. Not anymore. Nothing mattered, really. All that he could focus on was how to make the human have a very bad time.

'And even when he gave up on me, I still cared about him. Now you left me with no choice. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. But killing certain people has its consequences. And this consequence will end with me watching you die. Over...and over...and over again. Til I finally make you snap. And I will have a damn good time throughout the entire thing.'

Letting out a small harsh laugh, Sans looked up at the ceiling of the Underground. The aforementioned tears never ceased to fall down his face and his golden tooth glistened somehow, despite the lack of light in an underground environment. But you know.

'...Papyrus...I'm sorry for not being good enough. You were and you always will be...the greatest skelebrother a trashbag could ever have.'

||| Sorry it's really short. I'm just getting back into writing stories and all that. So if you want me to make chapters of this, just let me know. Either PM me or just send a little review. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, despite my current lack of depth and stuff! :D |||


End file.
